memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:AZL Regulanisches System
Regulanisches System – anscheinend fällt der Begriff so nie. Regulus ist entsprechend ausgebaut worden.--Bravomike 11:15, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) *'löschen'--Tobi72 11:57, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) *'löschen'--NCC1701E 12:04, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) *'löschen' -- 12:13, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) *'löschen' --D47h0r Talk 12:29, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) *'löschen'-- 13:58, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) *'löschen' --Mark McWire 14:31, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) **'gelöscht'--Bravomike 07:54, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- :Inhalt der Diskussionsseite (ebenfalls gelöscht): In wie weit können wir ausgehen, dass folgende Artikel sich auf das gleiche System beziehen: Regulanisches System, Regulus, Regulus II, Regulus III und Regulus V?--Tobi72 11:17, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :In der MA/en wird es als en:Regulan system geführt, wenn auch nur als Redirect, übersetzt wäre dies eben Regulanisches System. Andernfalls gäbe es ja, da der Stern Regulus existent ist, die Bezeichnung Regulus-System oder nicht? Zumindest dürften sich die Planeten Regulus I-V auf den Stern Regulus beziehen. Ich sehe zumindest keinen Ansatz, das sich die Planeten nicht auf besagtes System beziehen. --D47h0r Talk 13:51, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich würde auch davon ausgehen, dass wir über ein System mit einem bekannten Stern und drei (von fünf?) bekannten Planeten sprechen.--Bravomike 14:18, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Von mir aus schon, nur der Name des Systems verwirrt ein bisschen. Würde man nicht "Regulus-System" erwarten?--Tobi72 14:21, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Bringloidisches System, Laurentianisches System, Hatarianisches System, Nyrianisches System, Malurianisches System, Taresianisches System scheinen ähnlich benannt. Zumindest im Fall des Bringloidischen Systems wissen wir auch sicher, dass es einen Planeten Bringloid V gibt, also vielleicht auch einen Stern „Bringloid“ (Allerdings nicht zwingend. Das Taresianische System scheint auch allein nach Taresia benannt zu sein, ohne dass der Stern eine Rolle spielt). Ganz außergewöhnlich ist es also nicht.--Bravomike 14:27, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Man müsste eventuell mal sehen, ob das System und einer der Planeten gemeinsam in einer Episode erwähnt wurden, dann hätten wir Klarheit darüber. Ich hätte aber auch kein Problem damit, das System in Regulus-System umzubenennen, sofern der jetzige Titel nicht genannt wird, allerdings würde er ohne Referenz wohl kaum so erstellt worden sein. --D47h0r Talk 14:33, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Tja, das ist die Frage. Der Artikel stammt in der Erstfassung von mir, aber ich muss leider eingestehen, dass ich leider damals noch nicht immer so sorgfälltig gearbeitet habe. Deswegen traue ich mir im Moment selbst nicht ganz… Eine schnelle Skriptsuche gab jedenfalls keine Treffer für „Regulan system“--Bravomike 15:38, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Die erste Version des englischen Artikels stammt von 2004 (da kann man bezüglich der Genauigkeit auch etwas skeptisch sein) und erwähnt den regulanischen Blutwurm. Zumindest die Bezeichnung "regulanisch" ist also belegt - alles andere ist sehr unsicher. Ich werde den englischen Artikel auch mal als "ungenau" kennzeichnen, denn zumindest die dort als Quelle angegebene DS9-Folge "Fascination" gibt nichts her. -- Cid Highwind 20:14, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Referenzen für Regulus * -> Regulus-Kolonie * -> Regulus-Kolonie (Rückblende) :PIKE: I said that's one place I might go. I might go into business on Regulus or on the Orion colony. * -> Regulus V : The giant eelbirds of Regulus Five, once each eleven years they must return to the caverns where they hatched. * -> Regulus III : JAKE: Mardah's gone, Dad. She got accepted to the Science Academy on Regulus Three. * -> Regulus (Stern oder System ist nicht ganz klar) : PHLOX: No, fresh ones would be better. (goes to comm. panel) Set a course for Regulus, maximum warp. * -> Regulus (Stern oder System ist nicht ganz klar) : SOVAL: V'Las has been assembling ships near Regulus, beyond the range of your listening stations. : SOVAL: I told you. Our ships are assembling near Regulus. (the machine is cranked up another notch) Release me! :: --Mark McWire 22:30, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Referenzen für Regulan * : KLINGON: Frankly, I never liked Earthers. They remind me of Regulan blood worms. : KORAX: No. I just remembered. There is one Earthman who doesn't remind me of a Regulan blood worm. That's Kirk. A Regulan blood worm is soft and shapeless, but Kirk isn't soft. Kirk may be a swaggering, overbearing, tin-plated dictator with delusions of godhood, but he's not soft. * : PHLOX: Hand me that scanner, Captain. (T'Pol does so, and has to switch it on for him) Ah, yes, yes. It's definitely being caused by an antigenic compound in his system. We'll need Regulan blood worms. : Hier gibt es eine direkte Referenz, da Phlox ein paar Sätze später das obige Zitat ausgesprochen hat. Die regulanischen Würmer stammen also von Regulus. * : PHLOX: Attitude, Lieutenant. The wound might heal faster if you'd allow me to apply a few more Regulan Blood Worms. * : PHLOX: Oh, yes. I've treated patients with Regulan bloodworms for years. There should be no side-effects aside from a thoroughly cleansed lymphatic system. Please try not to injure it. They're difficult to replace. :: Zusammenfassend ist zu sagen das "Regulan" nur im Zusammenhang mit den Würmer und sonst nicht kanonisch erwähnt wurde und das in ENT das System als Regulus bezeichnet wurde, wo diese Würmer herstammen. --Mark McWire 22:39, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC)